Kóma
by Vievin
Summary: Kanada nem tehetett semmiről, sem arról, hogy szerelme megcsalta, sem arról, hogy elütötte egy autó, sem arról, hogy kómába esett. De ezek mégis megtörténtek. Vajon a "valódi bűnösök" vallomásai feloldhatják-e őt? *még mindig nem tud egy rendes leírást összehozni* Erős Franada töltet, utalásképp UkFr.


Erős Franada töltet, említésszerűen UkFr, kisebb OOC várható angol fronton.

* * *

Fekete, végeláthatatlan semmiben lebegek, érzékeim legtöbbje semmivé foszlott, agyam tompa, mintha fekete leplet terítettek volna rá. _Mi ez a hely? Hogyan kerültem ide?_ Ezek a kérdések kavarognak bennem lustán, a bennem örvénylő fémes szagú tócsában. Az emlékeim is zavarosak, elmosódottak, folyton el-elillannak, de beléjük kapaszkodom, ez az egyetlen kiút. Egy azúrkék szempár dereng fel, bűnbánó sóhajtás a telefonban, kicsiny zökkenés, mint mikor valaki lelép valahonnan, csikorgás, egy rémült kiáltás (_az enyém_), és egy iszonyatos elő, ami összepréseli a mellkasomat és a koponyámat. Vörössé váló szőke, göndör hajfürt... Ennyi. Megpróbálom kinyitni a szemem, de a testem nem reagál, _Miért nem tudok mozdulni?_ Ekkor tompa hangokat hallok, mintha falon keresztül jutnának el hozzám. Kurta kiáltások, vijjogás (_hagyjatok békén_) és halk, de folyamatos sziszegés, ami elfúj minden fájdalmat.

Rázkódás, ami hamarosan megszűnik, és a sziszegés abbamarad. Bumm, bumm, bumm. A mellkasomat szorító, szívembe és tüdőmbe markoló érzés visszatér, egyre erősödik, de a hang visszatér és ismét eltompulnak érzékeim. (_csss, aludj csak_) Rendben.

Mire felébredek, a sziszegés megint ott van, egy folyamatos pityegéssel karöltve. És még egy hang, fájdalmasan ismerős, se emlékezetemet ismét fátyol borítja, nem tudok rájönni, kicsoda.

- Matt! (_ki az a Matt?_) Hé, 'lil bro, nyisd ki a szemed! Hallod? Kérlek, csak a kedvemért! Legalább szorítsd meg a kezem! Csak egy icipicit! – Most veszem észre, hogy a kezemben (_a karom végén van? talán_) valaki más keze van. Minden erőmmel igyekszem, hogy visszaszorítsam, de nem sikerül. Szeretnék sírni. Egy újabb hang, átható, smaragdzöld.

- Alfred... Elég. Nem hall minket. Hagyd. – Szomorú a hangja, a végén elfullad, a kéz elereszti az enyémet. Kiáltani szeretnék, „Hallak titeket! Kérlek, ne hagyjatok itt!" de testem megint cserben hagy. Aztán valami nyikordulás, egy harmadik hang, hallatán melegség fut át rajtam, szeretném örökké hallgatni.

- Zavarok...?

- Dehogyis, maradj csak – mondja a smaragdzöld, ellenségessé dermedő hangja meglep. Újabb kéz kapcsolódik az enyémbe, halkan szól hozzám, szeretettel telien.

- Mathieu, kicsi kincsem, tudom, hogy nem hallasz (_de igen_) de ha mégis... Tudod, csak annyit szerettem volna mondani, hogy sajnálom. Ha rögtön az elején elmondom, és nem titkolózom, és aztán szemtől szemben mondom el, akkor ez nem történik meg, és itt lennél velem, és nem lenne ez a buta baleset (_miféle baleset?_). Jaj, annyira sajnálom, Mathieu! – Még mindig szorítja a kezem, jó meleg, biztonságot nyújtó, nem akarom, hogy elengedjen. Forró cseppek az arcomon, egy másik, hideg kéz törli le, beleborzonganék. Aztán megint az első hang, halkan, keserűen:

- Miattatok történt az egész. Minden a ti hibátok. – Rohanó léptek zaja, a smaragdzöld kiáltása:

- Várj, Alfred! – Csapódás, aztán csend, csak a sziszegés és a szabályos pittyegés hasít bele. A meleg kéz elereszti az enyémet, szeretnék utána kapni. A mézes hang most vádlón csendül fel:

- Most megyek, Angleterre. De ha legközelebb találkozunk... – Újabb nyikorgás, majd kis csapódás, szelíd, halk, mintha nem akarna megzavarni álmomban. Minden olyan álomszerű, mintha semmi sem létezne, csak a bizonytalan kavarogna távolról, fekete sötétség örvénylik közel, beszippantja testem, még ennyi jut el fülembe:

- Sajnálom... – Újabb forró csepp a csuklómon, majd elmosódik minden.

Amikor újra képes vagyok érzékelni, a sziszegés és pittyegés egybefonódó körtáncát csapódás nyomja el egy töredék másodpercre.

- Ameri... – kezdi, de eltörik a hangja, bűntudattól terhesen. Őt is kénytelen leszek végighallgatni. – Nem, te Kanada vagy. (_ezek országok. miről beszélsz?_) – Fájó érzés a lábszáramon, mintha ráültek volna, de gyorsan megszűnik. Mély, reszketős sóhaj, ösztönösen, reflexből tiltakoznék.

- Nézd, Kanada, tudom, hogy rengetegszer összetévesztettelek Amerikával, és mindig megvertelek, de ez nem neked szólt, ugye elhiszed nekem? Én nem hiszek, abban, amit a könyvek mondanak, nem hallasz engem (_de_), szóval semmi értelme annak, amit csinálok, de... Ha tudtam volna, hogy nemsokára... Esküszöm, hogy kibékültem volna veled! Soha nem tudom már elmondani, hogy mennyire sajnálom. Majd... ha felépülsz (_miről beszélsz? nem vagyok beteg_), veszek neked egy vödör juharszirupos fagyit, és elmegyünk nyaralni a házamba, jó? Megígérem. – Elmosolyodni szeretnék és kiáltani egyszerre, hogy élek, hallak téged, de nem mozdulok, üres, élettelen bábuként heverek. Ő is elmegy.

Aztán kis, puha dolog ereszkedik a mellkasomra, kedvem támad megsimogatni. Hangja gyermeki, kedves, ő is ismerős, mint mindenki, de memóriám nem válaszol.

- Nem tudom, ki vagy, de sajnállak. Mindig melletted voltam a születésed óta, együtt nőttünk fel, különleges kapocs van köztünk, és azt sem bántam, ha hibásan ejted a nevem. Felébrednél végre? Éhes vagyok és hiányzol. Most mindig otthon ülök, Amerika vigyáz rám, te pedig nem jössz haza. Szeretném, ha megszólalnál, felülnél, meg minden. – Én is szeretném, hidd el. De nem lehet. Valami láthatatlan bilincs tart fogva, megbéklyózza elmémet, a testem nem követi a parancsaimat. És hogy miért, nem tudom. Aztán a medve is elmenni készül. Legszívesebben felugranék és örökké magamhoz ölelném. De meggondolta magát, odatelepszik a fejem mellé, néha puha, szőrös mancsával végigsimít a homlokomon.

- Tudom, hogy nem akarod, hogy elmenjek. – Boldog vagyok.

Most lányhang jön, könnyű, lágy, őszi lankák és hóesés illatát hozza magával. Érzem, mélyen legbelül, ő hozzám tartozik, egy részem.

- Kanada, térj végre magadhoz, kérlek. Erzsébet is ezt üzeni. Ne aggódj, az országoddal semmi gond, de... hiányzol. Én csak a fővárosod vagyok, nem tehetek semmit, és ez fáj. De most mennem kell, én helyettesítlek téged a G8 üléseken. – Elmegy.

Aztán megint a mézízű hang, kezébe fogja az enyémet, fölemeli _(még mindig a karom végén van? talán_) és leheletkönnyű csókot nyom rá.

- Mathieu, miért nem ébredsz fel? Az én hibám volt az egész, szörnyen, nem is tudod, mennyire sajnálom, de kérlek, nyisd ki a szemed, mondd, hogy élsz, hallasz, mondj akármit! – Forró cseppek hullnak az ő tenyerétől melegített kézfejemre, mozdulatlanul vergődöm, valami nedveset érzek a szemhéjam alatt, ezek nem ő könnyei, hanem az enyémek. De ő nem veszi észre.

- Sajnálom, mon cher, el sem tudod képzelni, mennyire. Ha rögtön, az elején elmondom neked, sőt, nem is kavarok Angleterrével, akkor nem látod meg és... Hidd el, Mathieu, szükségem van rád, nélküled félember vagyok, annyi se, soha-soha-soha nem csalnálak meg, az a barom kezdte, én meg hülye fejjel belementem. Tudom, mennyire fájt neked, amikor megláttad, én azonnal meg akartam magyarázni, de Angleterre visszatartott, és nem is mertem, fájt-fájt-fájt mindkettőnknek, ha akkor odamegyek és... – A zokogás elfullasztja a hangját. A fátyol vékonyodik, a sötétség szürkévé roskad össze. – Soha senkit nem szerettem úgy, teljes szívből, mint téged. Csak fel kell ébredned és hagynod, hogy bebizonyítsam neked. – Hiszek neked, de nem tudok felébredni ebből a rossz álomból. A kéz eltűnik az enyémből, lépések hangja. Ne! Kérlek, maradj itt! Kinyitom a szemem, a libbenő szőke tincsekre nézek. Minden fehér, üres, annyira_ lényegtelen_, kivéve őt. Ne menj el.

- N-ne menj el. – Hangom suttogó, rekedt volt, mintha nem is én szóltam volna, de ő azonnal tudta. Hátrafordult, azúrkék szeme könnyragyogva nézett rám. Visszarohant az ágyamhoz (_miért vagyok ágyban?_) magához vont, két karja közt biztonságban éreztem magam.

- Mathieu, kicsi Mathieum, hát magadhoz tértél! Minden egyes nap úgy aggódtam érted! Az orvosok... Az orvosok azt mondták, hogy kevés az esély, hogy felébredj, de az orvosok nem tudnak semmit, Mathieu, mon cher – suttogta a fülembe. Esetlenül megpróbáltam visszaölelni, de nem sikerült, testem mintha ólomból lett volna, de legalább a fejemet mozgatni tudtam. Ekkor vettem észre a jobb karomból kilógó csöveket, és a szám előtt is volt valami, az adta ki a sziszegő hangot.

- H-hol vagyok? – dadogtam, de a férfi nem törődött vele, csak arcomhoz simítva az övét suttogott, becézgetett, majd mielőtt válaszolt volna, homlokon csókolt. Nyíló rózsák illata lengte körül, boldogan, mosolyogva tűrtem.

- Hát nem emlékszel? A baleset... – Megráztam a fejem, egy üres, fehér lap voltam, semmire sem emlékeztem. A férfi elmosolyodott és megcirógatta az arcom, forróság öntött el az érintésétől.

- Csúnya baleseted volt, elütött egy autó, és kómába estél. Igaz, az orvosok mondták, hogy amnéziád lesz.. Rám emlékszel? Tudod, ki vagyok? – Egy könnycsepp gördült ki a szememből, és újra megráztam a fejem, bágyadtan, akár az őszi rózsaszirom.

- N-nem. – Ekkor egy fehér plüss medve került a látóterembe, megnyalogatta bundás mancsát és ezt kérdezte:

- Te ki vagy? – Sóhajtva a férfi karjának döntöttem a fejem.

- N-nem tudom. – Ólmos fáradtság ereszkedett rám, szempilláim lecsukódtak, már megint nem én irányítottam a testem. Még érezte, hogy óvatosan visszarakja a fejem a párnára, a lágy hang ennyit mondott:

- Jó éjszakát. (_nappal van_) – Aztán beúsztam a sötétségbe, de nem féltem tőle. Már nem marasztalhat itt örökké. Már nem.

Mikor felébredtem, hangokat hallottam, ismerősek voltak korábbról.

- Mattie tényleg felébredt? Tényleg? – Ő volt az, aki olyan kétségbeesetten szólongatott, de azóta évezredek teltek el... nem?

- Igen, és ezt az orvosok is megerősítették. – A smaragdzöld hang most is kissé bűnbánóan csengett, pedig amúgy nem szokott (_ezt honnan tudom?_) de a Francis nevű említésekor megfagyott. – Francis azt mondta, ő beszélt is vele. Mondott valamit? – Sóhajtás hallatszott, és felgyorsult a szívverésem. Ő az! Itt van!

- Igen, először akkor szólalt meg, amikor el akartam menni, akkor azt mondta, hogy ne menjek el. A szeme nyitva volt, de... Nem emlékszik semmire. Se a balesetre, se rám, és azt sem tudja, ki ő. Ottawa is mondta, hogy furcsán érzi magát tegnap óta. Aztán elaludt. – Nagy erőlködéssel felnéztem, három férfi állt az ágyam mellett, a szemem sarkából észrevettem a fehér macit is. Az egyik _ő_ volt, szőke haja és kék szeme láttán megint kellemesen megbizsergett a gyomrom. És már a nevét is tudom, Francisnak hívják! Szép francia név, de most angolul beszélt a másik kettővel. Mindkettő szőke volt, de az egyik haja valamivel sötétebb, a szemei égkékek voltak, a másikéi smaragdzölden villogtak, akaratlanul is megborzongtam tőle. Aztán a sötétebb szőke – nem is férfi még, alig lépett ki a gyerekkorból – felém nézett és felkiáltott:

- Woah, Mattie ébren van! – Odarohant hozzám, leült az ágyam szélére, kezébe fogta az enyémet. Erre emlékeztem, de csak homályosan, mintha fátyol lenne azon az időn, amit a sötétségben lebegve töltöttem.

- Matt! Jól vagy, 'lil bro? Nem fáj semmid? Tényleg nem emlékszel semmire? Francis azt mondta, azt sem tudod, ki vagy. – A túl sok kérdéstől zsongott a fejem, így csak bólintottam egyet, erre rázni kezdte a karom. Fájdalom hasított a vállamba és a mellkasomba, felvillant előttem valami fémszínű dolog, csak egy képtöredék, de jobban fájt, mint a sebeim. Összerándult az arcom, ezt a zöld szemű is észrevette, vastag szemöldökeit összevonva szólt a fiúra:

- Hagyd már békén, Alfred, nem látod, hogy fáj neki? – Erre ő – a neve Alfred, ezt megjegyeztem – azonnal elengedett, és a másik jött oda hozzám. Nehézkesen megpróbáltam felülni, de azonnal visszanyomott, zöld szemeiben valami megrezzent egy töredék másodpercre.

- Ne erőlködj, inkább azt mondd meg, emlékszel egyáltalán valamire? Bármire? – Megráztam a fejem, mire ő sóhajtott, és valami megmozdult bennem (_bocsánat_).

- Gondoltam. Akkor esetleg bemutatkoznék... – Halvány mosoly suhant át rajtam egy pillanatra. – Arthur vagyok. Arthur... – Ekkor belém villant egy szó, gondolkodás nélkül kimondtam:

- Kirkland. – Csodálkozva nézett rám, én automatikusan a szám elé kaptam a kezem. Arthur bólintott.

- Igen, ez a vezetéknevem, úgy látszik, lassan kezd visszatérni az emlékezeted. Mindegy, és én vagyok Anglia. – Fölkaptam a fejem, értetlenül nézve rá.

- De hát Anglia... egy ország, nem? – Az Alfred nevű elnevette magát.

- Haha, Iggy, tényleg nem emlékszik semmire! – Felállt, nyújtózott egyet, majd ismét lehuppant, pont a lábamra, aztán az arckifejezésem láttán gyorsan odébb húzódott, és megvakarta a fejét.

- Ezt elég nehéz lesz elmagyarázni... Iggy, te jó vagy az ilyesmiben, vázold már föl neki! – Arthur halványan elmosolyodott, majd felsóhajtva lehunyta a szemét, amikor az ablakon beáramló napfény – már kezdett alkonyodni, az óra szerint délután öt volt – az arcára sütött.

- Nos, minden országnak, Angliának, Amerikának – vagy éppen Kanadának van egy őrzője, ez a legjobb szó rá, aki...

Már lement a nap, amikor elmentek, én töprengve meredtem a tiszta fehér takaróra. Tényleg én lennék Kanada, a világ második legnagyobb országa? Igaz, két hang is így nevezett, de nem tudtam visszaemlékezni a részletekre, mindenhol az amnézia hófehér korlátai zártak be. De nemsokára visszatérnek az emlékeim... remélhetőleg. Már amikor Anglia mesélt, is képek villantak be, kavarogva, csak egyet-kettőt tudtam a helyére tenni. A hétéves háborúra például egészen tisztán emlékeztem, csak a békekötés napja volt homályos. Bár akkor még elég kicsi voltam, egy gyarmat, amit ide-oda dobáltak... Szaggató fejfájás kapott el, és emlékek zuhataga ömlött át rajtam. Nyöszörögve kuporodtam össze a takaró alatt, a fülemre szorított kézzel próbáltam kizárni mindent. Aztán _túl_ sok lett. _Minden_. Szinte örömmel fogadtam, amikor a sötétség eljött értem.

Nyílt az ajtó, és belépett rajta Francis, azonnal megéreztem a nyíló rózsaillatát, erre ébredtem. Azonnal hozzám jött, csókot simított a homlokomra, aztán csak ült ott, de nem nyitottam ki a szemem. Nem akartam ránézni. Felderengett az a kép arról a napról, a félig nyitott ajtó, a két összefonódó alak... Összerándultam már az emlékre is, és szempilláim alól ráhunyorogtam.

- Francis... – suttogtam, mire ő rám mosolygott, bűntudat rohant el. Hogyan gyűlölhetném őt, amikor ennyire szeret, és kedves hozzám? De mégis, nem tudtam kidobni az emléket. Felültem, egyenesen ránéztem, pillantásom megrezzentett valamit a szemében.

- Francis... Te és Arthur... – Ahogy kimondtam, nyilvánvalóvá vált a vád, az ő arca is elkomorult, magához húzott, állam a vállán pihent.

- Szóval visszatértek az emlékeid. – Csak bólintottam, visszaemlékezve a tegnap éjszakára, megreszkettem, de ő csak még erősebben szorított magához. – Igen, én és Arthur, de annak már vége, el sem kezdődött, ő kezdte, én csak belementem, akkor akartam megmondani neked, de letámadott, és te pont akkor... Sajnálom, nem kellett volna látnod, jól le is teremtettem érte, de akkor már mindegy volt, és elrohantál, még mielőtt elmagyarázhattam volna. – Hangja kapkodó, gyors, egyszerre akart elmagyarázni mindent

- De miért nem személyesen mondtad el? – Tudtam, hogy csak magamat kínzom ezzel a kérdéssel, de egyszerűen _muszáj_ volt tudnom.

- Mert féltem, hogy a pillantásod összetör, és attól is féltem, hogy nem hallgatnál meg.

- Mindig meghallgatnálak – vágtam közbe, és halványan elmosolyodtam. Ő is elmosolyodott, a nyíló rózsa illata mintha felerősödött volna.

- Tudom, de akkor nem voltam magamnál. Ráadásul pont oda... És ha nem akkor... Iszonyatosan megijedtem, amikor meghallottam, mi történt. De jobb lett volna, ha nem engedek neki. Báb voltam csak Arthurnak, de tanultam, és soha-soha-soha nem hagylak el többé, csak hagyd, hogy bebizonyítsam. – Hangja könyörgő volt, és én nem tudtam nem megbocsátani neki.

- Tudom – simítottam az arcom az övéhez, és megcsókoltam.

* * *

Franadát írtam. _Akasszatok fel._

~Vievin, 2013. augusztus 7-15.


End file.
